the days leading up to Halloween!
by mejef13
Summary: this is a soul eater fanfic. updates will be daily hopefully. ummmmm 1st chapter explains it all. rated T for future stuff. yeah okay enjoy
1. intro and info

**hey guys i decided to write a fanficton about Halloween. WHAT!? it's still july. no actually it's the days leading up to halloween. this will be a soul eater fanficton. i will write a new chapter hopefully everyday. so pratically it's the cosplays and costumes that the soul eater characters wear leading up to Halloween. you can review other anime characters for the soul eater cast to wear. but please if you want a certain character wearing something please keep the characters people that are at the dwma. like no eruka or blair cause they aint at the dwma. but besides that start to review characters, cosplays, and costumes. thanks!**

**mejef13**

** ~nya~**


	2. the real Chapter 1: Disney Royalty

**ok so this is the real first chapter. lol. ummm so this will explain how the story comes to be and crap... oh just read it.**

* * *

i was getting ready but today i wasn't wearing my everyday clothes. no i had to wear a costume. out of all of lord deaths less than... ummm... how do i put this... _normal_ ideas this one was... well interesting.

**~flashback~**

"hiya kids lord death, for the next couple months leading up to Halloween, you will all be required to dress up according to the themes that are set up daily... the email will be sent home telling you the theme so yeah bye" lord death speech finished. "that's not cool, cool guys don't dress up" soul said." well the god black*star always is the star so i will have the best costume haha" black*star yelled. " it could be fun" tsubaki said trying to be optimistic." well i think it's the stupidest idea ever, what is this suppose to teach us, ugh i hate this, to bad we have to do this..." maka said. no one could not agree with her.

**~flashback end~**

so now maka was fixing her crown. clasping on the necklace. today's theme was Disney royalty. maka decided to go as sleeping beauty. this felt extremely childish, especially the fact that she was her favorite princess. Blair put a spell on her to make hair a little longer. Blair also gave the spell potion to all the girls."maka hurry up or i'm leaving you behind" soul yelled. "coming" maka yelled back. soul has only ever watched one Disney princess movie and that was sleeping beauty. maka showed it to him like a year ago, so soul decided to be prince Philip. there done! "alright soul lets go" maka said coming out of the bathroom. soul gawked at his meister.

she could pull of the pink dress. " well your highness can i escort you to school" soul said. "soul of course you can, but we will have to walk" maka replied. "ugh". "soul shut up i'm stuck in high heels" maka told him, " unless of course you want to carry me stop complaining". soul stayed quiet and started to walk towards the school. _well that backfired i totally thought he would carry me _maka thought.

**time skip to school **

maka and soul arrived to see tsubaki and black*star there. tsubaki was jasmine and black*star was Aladdin." hi maka" tsubaki said." hi tsubaki" maka said getting jealous from the looks soul was giving her, ugh stupid people with big tits. yet tsubaki was her best friend." hey guys" Liz said coming up in a belle costume, followed by patty being Cinderella and kid being Cinderella's prince."hey" tsubaki replied. school started and it was another boring steins dissection. finally it was time for lunch.

**in the lunch room**

it was really weird getting served by shibusens staff. Kim(airel) and Jacqueline(mulan) followed by Ox(prince Eric) came in. sometimes maka wished soul would be like ox, devoted to only her. she admired ox being so in love with one person even though they've turned you down so many times. if soul would just look at her with loving eyes... but he wont she knows she's not his type. tiny tits, nerd, and violent."MAKA... geez pay attention and stop zoning out what is this like the fifth time" Liz yelled."ummm no you've only told me once" maka replied." wait... you were zoned out all those times?" kid asked." i guess... i'm gonna go study" maka replied. with that she got up and walked to the class room to study.

**time skip to end of the day**

"bye guys see you tomorrow" maka yelled "that was fun wasn't it soul"." i guess... what was with you zoning out?" soul asked."i don't know... i had allot on my mind..." maka replied..."kyaaa" maka yelled. she tripped and fell flat on the ground."hahaha dumb ass maka i can't believe you fell" soul said clutching his stomach."owww... soul it's not funny" maka yelled."i c-can't hahaha it was so funny i'm sorry" soul said. with that maka got up and kicked him in the knee and stormed off ." ow maka not cool" soul yelled after her. maka would not let soul see she was on the verge of tears. it really did hurt allot when she fell. all though now she was getting lost...

ugh the sun had already set and she was so lost. she for a second thought this wasn't death city. it definitely was unknown to her. this part of death city was so shady and scary. she heard a low grumbling. at first she thought it was thunder until she heard it again with a familiar scraping of metal sound. she turned around only to see the outline of a deadly kishin. it lust and hunger for souls showed in it's eyes. maka only felt this scared and helpless once. she definitely couldn't fight with this dress, she was so lost that she couldn't run very far, and she didn't have a weapon. she decided to run... even though she was lost maybe she could lose the kishin. she started to run she turned a couple corners only to find a dead end. she turned around and sure enough the kishin was right there.

the kishin stared at her. almost as if he were looking into her soul. she was panting, _so afraid, come on maka think what to do... scream, no ummm eep it's coming closer if i die it's all souls fault... will i even be able to scream, how do i breathe inhale exhale right..._ maka thought. she closes her eyes not wanting to see it come any closer to kill her. suddenly a giant gush of wind comes out of nowhere. she forces her eyes open only to see soul holding the corrupted soul in his hand. suddenly everything goes black.

**at souls and maka's apartment.**

maka woke up only to see a soft light probably coming from the kitchen. the clock on the cable box said it was 8:08 pm. maka sat up still in her cosplay only to find the back fully unzipped. she stands up holds the dress to her body, and walks into the kitchen."oh hey your up" soul said."hmm yeah...thanks soul" maka said."no problem that's what weapons are for right" soul replied."yeah i guess i'm gonna go get changed and go to bed night" maka stated."okay night" soul replied.

**yes i finished. this for some reason took me 5 days to finish... probably because internet kept crashing. um so like review and comment. as it gets closer to Halloween i will post more often.**

**Liz****: so why was maka zoning out allot?**

**me: ummmm how should i know**

**Liz****: your the one writing the story**

**me: you'll never know... till later chapters**

**Liz: OK then bye...**


End file.
